Aquel 31 de Octubre
by Alioth Akane
Summary: El 31 de octubre de 1981, Los Potter se escondieron de Lord Voldemort en el Valle de Godric, habían elegido a Peter Pettigrew como su guardián pero este lamentablemente los traiciono,ese día Voldemort fue a matar a Harry...


**_Disclaimer**_: _****_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Jk. Aun así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir lo que mi alocadamente trama._**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Aquel 31 de Octubre de 1981"<em>**

_Escucho que la puerta principal se abría. Llego corriendo al vestíbulo sin varita (se le había quedado en el sofá) y sin importarle eso, hizo lo único que podía hacer: ganar tiempo. _

_Evitar que llegara a Lily y Harry._

_— ¡Toma a Harry y vete, Lily! —gritó, desesperado por tratar de hacer algo, de proteger a su hijo—. ¡Es él! ¡Corre, vete! ¡Yo lo contendré!_

_Voldemort lo vio: altanero y orgulloso, incluso, antes de morir. _

_James alzo la quijada, mirando directamente a los ojos de su asesino. Sabía que iba a morir, pero eso no le importaba… no, cuando la vida de quienes más amaba estaba en peligro. _

_Les daría tiempo para que pudieran huir._

_—__ ¡Avada Kedavra! —grito Voldemort apuntándolo con la varita, con una sonrisa malvada._

_El hechizo se acercaba y sintió el tiempo detenerse. Vio, en cámara lenta, como la maldición verde se aproximaba a su rostro. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la traición de su amigo, su mente solo se llenó de sus recuerdos más importantes: Las sonrisas y los ojos de Lily (ojos que amaba con todo su ser), las bromas con su amigo, su hermano Sirius, las noches de luna llena con Remus corriendo por el bosque prohibido, y los días que había pasado con su hijo, jugando, alimentándolo, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo__._

_Como ahora lo hacía._

_Sintió el hechizo impactar en su pecho y todo se convirtió en oscuridad. James Potter había caído como una marioneta a quien le habían cortados los hilos._

**_A partir de ese día, cornamenta nunca más volvería a cabalgar. _**

_No lo vio, tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero lo había escuchado, escucho lanzarle la maldición asesina a su esposo. _

_¡Había matado a James!_

_Gritó de pánico, subiendo escalón por escalón con el temor acrecentándose en su cuerpo, y lágrimas surcando su rostro. Entro corriendo hacia la habitación de su pequeño hijo cerrando con fuerza la puerta, y ahora que se ponía a pensar, se dio cuenta con miedo que no tenía su varita con ella… miro el cuarto mientras se acercaba a la cuna para depositar a Harry, vio unas cajas y la silla donde se sentaba cada vez que veía a su hijo dormir, empezó a colocarlas trancando la puerta, para ganar más tiempo, aunque lo veía inútil… no podría contra Voldemort sin su varita._

_Escucho pasos lentos acercándose hacia su dirección._

_De seguro el muy cabron estaba disfrutando atemorizándola, y vaya que lo había logrado pero no por ella sino por su hijo. Cogió en brazos a Harry y lo apretó contra ella. Escucho como forzaba la cerradura y tumbaba las cajas y sillas que había colocado. _

_Lo vio._

_Dejo a Harry nuevamente en la cuna y haciendo un último intento, extendió sus brazos como si eso fuese impedir que Voldemort llegara a su amado hijo y suplico. _

_— ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no, por favor!_

_—Apártate, necia. Apártate ahora mismo..._

_— ¡Harry no! —volvió a rogar, necesitaba convencerlo para que no matara a su hijo. No lo podía permitir—. ¡Por favor, máteme a mí, pero a él no!_

_—Te lo advierto por última vez..._

_— ¡Harry no! ¡Por favor... tenga piedad... tenga piedad! —suplicó. Tenía que poner a Harry a salvo, no podía morir su hijo. No podían matar a su amado hijo…—. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡Se lo ruego, haré lo que sea!_

_—Apártate. Apártate, estúpida..._

_¿Apartarse?, nunca permitiría que mataran a su hijo, y si con su muerte ella ayudaba a que su pequeño sobreviva, lo haría, se dejaría matar… solo por protegerlo a él. No es que no tuviera miedo a morir, pero todo con tal de protegerlo. _

_Lo vio alzando su varita, y lo supo. Supo que era su turno de morir._

_Y la luz verde volvió a brillar en aquella casa, llevándose la vida de Lily Potter._

**_oooOooo_**

_—__ ¡Peter! ¡Peter! ¡Colagusano! —Gritaba un joven, aporreando la puerta de una pequeña casa todo desesperado— ¡Con un carajo abre la maldita puerta! —terminó de decir evidentemente molesto, y con una patada— ¡Bombarda! —grito apuntando con su varita la puerta que estallo en pedazos. _

_Entrando como un huracán, busco a su amigo por todos los rincones de esa casa, subiendo y bajando escaleras mas no lo encontró._

_¡Maldito hijo de puta! _

_Él era el traidor, su pequeño amigo… el más débil de los cuatro, a quien siempre tenían que defender de los Slytherin, él los había traicionado, siempre había sido él. Sintió en el pecho un pinchazo de culpa al recordar cómo había persuadido a James para que Peter fuera el guardián, a pesar que James le dijo que prefería que fuera él o en todo caso Remus, pero no Peter; pero él seguía insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que por fin había logrado que James aceptara a Peter como guardián y que quedara en secreto (solo él y los Potter) ya que le había contado de sus sospechas de que Remus podría ser el espía y aunque James no le creía, lo dejo pasar._

_Pero no tenía tiempo para culpas, ni rencores. No ahora. _

_Tenía que ir donde su mejor amigo, su hermano… tenía que salvarlo y salvar a su familia. Ya luego ajustarían cuentas con esta puñetera rata._

_Se subió a su moto y emprendió el trayecto hacia la casa de James. En todo el camino lo único que pensaba era en llegar a tiempo._

_A lo lejos las luces brillaban, mientras iba descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo, apago el motor de su moto con la mano temblorosa a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba la casa de su amigo, y con el rostro pálido y ojos horrorizados vio la casa destrozada._

_Grito, lloro, de pena y rabia al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Ahora la culpa lo alcanzaba, lo llenaba, lo sobrepasaba cual espuma… _

_Mi culpa, mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa, pensaba auto culpándose. _

_Se sintió miserable, por su culpa habían muerto todos. Lagrimas corrían por su rostro cual rio con el caudal incrementado. Se las seco con la manga de su chaqueta en un movimiento brusco y respirando profundamente entro en la casa._

_Lo primero que vio al entrar, hizo que un grito desgarrador saliera de su boca y las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos grises, esos ojos que se encontraban apagados._

_Se agacho, prácticamente se arrojó, hacia el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo y le había dado la bienvenida, lo abrazo con fuerza y un gemido de dolor volvió a salir de su garganta… sintió una parte suya morir al verlo muerto, al ver aquellos ojos chocolates opacos por el velo de la muerte, jamás iban a volver a brillar ante la idea de una broma, una aventura, al ver a su mujer o a su hijo._

_— James… —pronuncio el nombre de su amigo desatando el nudo que tenía en la garganta—, amigo… hermano, perdóname, perdóname —sentía su corazón corroerse por el dolor, mientras comenzaba a mecer el cuerpo de su amigo— ¡Yo te mate! ¡Yo te mate!... yo tuve lo culpa de que murie… —ni siquiera podía completar la frase, la sola idea lo mataba. _

_Después de lo que parecía horas, decidió dejar a su amigo, le cerró los ojos y le acomodo las gafas. Se levantó volviendo a respirar con fuerza para poder continuar, aunque lo único que quería hacer era irse, huir… _

_Lo iba hacer, no quería saber más… estaba a un paso de marcharse, cuando el llanto de un niño lo saco de aquel trance en el que se encontraba. _

_Una luz de esperanza recorrió su cuerpo con la intensidad de varios voltajes. _

_— Harry —pronuncio sorprendido mirando las escaleras, su mirada giro hacia donde se encontraba su amigo—. __Te juro que voy a matar a esa rata cabrona, te lo juro cornamenta. Palabra de merodeador —y subió con prisa las escaleras para encontrar a su ahijado._

_— Lily… —pronuncio, y un dolor agudo inundo su corazón ya destrozado __al ver el otro cuerpo inerte que yacía tirado en el suelo, cerca de la cuna de Harry. No, no, no… no podía ser cierto. ¿También Lily? por un momento tuvo la esperanza que Lily estuviera viva junto a Harry, escondidos entre los escombros—. Tú también…_

_Se acercó al cuerpo de su amiga, aquella que siempre le gustaba chincharlo (y viceversa), que lo retaba, pero –lo más importante- que lo aceptaba y lo quería a pesar de ser un maldito mujeriego y de pertenecer a una familia cruel y llena de prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggles. _

_La vio cual muñeca rota, también, con sus ojos verdes abiertos pero opacos por el velo de la muerte al igual que su marido mirando un punto inexistente de aquella habitación destrozada, con mechones, de su cabello pelirrojo, desparramados por toda la cara y parte del suelo. Se acercó a ella le cerró los ojos y acomodo mejor su cuerpo. _

_Luego se giró hacia Harry, quien veía la escena con sus llorosos ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre (lo que hizo que Sirius sintiera un nudo en la garganta). El bebe alzó sus manitas en dirección a su padrino para que lo cargara. Sirius lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza… tenía a Harry, y por él tenía que sobreponerse, tenía que ser fuerte._

_Bajo al vestíbulo con Harry en sus brazos, apretándolo contra si para que no viera el crimen que se había cometido, salió fuera de la casa donde alguna vez vivieron los Potter. Estaba a punto de irse con su ahijado cuando una sombra enorme se acercaba a ellos… era Hagrid._

_Hablo durante unos minutos con él, ya que el gigante había recibido órdenes de Dumbledore de llevarse a Harry con sus tíos maternos, pese a lo que Sirius decía ( ¡No te lo lleves Hagrid! ¡Es mi ahijado, yo cuidare de él!) Hagrid se negó y a Sirius no le quedó más remedio que entregárselo, y de paso le dio su moto, ya que –en palabras del propio Sirius- no iba a necesitarla más. _

_Vio como Hagrid se iba en su moto, y después de lanzar un resignado resoplido sus ojos grises se ensombrecieron y centellaron de puro odio._

_Lo iba a buscar, iba a encontrar a esa estúpida rata y la iba a matar con sus propias manos y luego trataría de convencer a ese viejo chalado para quedarse con Harry._

**_Desde ese día canuto pasaría doce largos años aullando desconsolado, como un perro que ha perdido a su dueño _**

**_oooOooo_**

_Se encontraba tirado en su cama, descansando ya que la noche pasada había sido un día muy agitado, le dolía todo el cuerpo, lo sentía entumecido, intento girarse para cambiar de posición ya que hace horas que no lograba conciliar el sueño. Trato de girarse pero un dolor agudo lo hizo contraerse, y con mucho pesar se levantó de aquella cama mullida, se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que poseía en su habitación y se vio el torso desnudo…_

_Un gran rasguño cruzaba desde su costilla derecha hasta llegar a su espalda._

_Una cicatriz más en su cuerpo._

_Bueno, de todos modos eso no se comparaba en nada a las heridas de su alma._

_Suspiro cansado, no parecía tener 21 años, sentía que había envejecido con rapidez extrema y que tenía más de 80 años. Se sentía viejo… un viejo solo._

_Jamás volvería a ver la mirada arrogante de su amigo cornamenta._

_Jamás volvería a escuchar los sabios consejos y ver aquellos ojos verdes bondadosos, de su gran amiga Lily Evans (Potter, de casada), la prefecta perfecta._

_Jamás volvería a escuchar la risa perruna de Canuto._

_Jamás volvería a escuchar los tartamudeos de Colagusano. _

_Sus amigos, todos sus amigos estaban muerto… tres literalmente, el otro se podría en la cárcel. Ya no más merodeadores, ya no más excursiones al bosque prohibido, no más bromas, no más aventuras, no más risas._

**_Lunático pasaría cada luna llena, completamente solo. _**

**_oooOooo_**

_— ¡Hijo de puta! —dijo Sirius, apuntándole con la varita a Peter en un callejón muggle._

_Peter temblaba de miedo, sus ojos mostraban el terror que estaba sintiendo._

_— ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? —gritaba Sirius desquiciado— ¡ERAN TUS AMIGOS! ¡LOS TRAICIONASTE! ¡NOS TRAICIONASTES! _

_Peter solo estaba encogió en aquella esquina, atemorizado por los gritos que lanzaba Sirius._

_— y yo que pensaba que era Remus el traidor… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Peter?_

_— e-el m-me o-obligo… t-te ju-juro que y-yo no que-quería… ¡el me obligo! —chillo mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de una salida_

_— ¡COBARDE! ¡RATA TRAIDORA! —Sirius volvía a gritar poseído por la rabia y el odio— TE VOY A MATAR… LOS VOY A VENGAR —y con la mano con la cual no sujetaba la varita le asestó un puñete en la cara que hizo que Peter cayera al suelo chillando de dolor._

_— ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate y se valiente una vez en tu vida!_

_Peter seguía chillando de dolor._

_— me das asco Peter, siempre un cobarde… incluso desde el colegio, cuando los Slytherin te pegaban siempre venias a nosotros llorando para que te cubriéramos las espalda… —Sirius le lanzo una mirada de desprecio infinito— ¡siempre un cobarde! _

_— ¡Cállate! —grito Peter desde el suelo— ¡Cállate! _

_Sirius lo seguía mirando con el mismo asco._

_— ¿Qué me calle? —una risa loca hizo eco en aquel callejón— ¿Por qué debería callarme? ¿Acaso he dicho alguna mentira? _

_— t-tu no lo e-entiendes… ¿Qué podía hacer? —Peter seguía chillando pero su mirada buscaba una salida, divisando un pequeño hueco en la pared—, él tiene poderes que no conoces… yo jamás fui valiente, como ustedes… ¡iba a matarme!..._

_— ¡ENTONCES HUBIERAS MUERTO! —bramo Sirius con un brillo feroz en sus ojos— ¡MEJOR LA MUERTE A TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡NOSOTROS HUBIERAMOS MUERTO CON TAL DE NO TRAICIONARTE! _

_Los gritos que Sirius profería eran tan estruendosos que atraía la curiosidad de varios muggles, que se iban acercando para ver qué era lo que pasaba a paso lento…_

_ Era perfecto._

_— ¡Levántate, cobarde! —seguía bramando— ¡coge tu varita y pelea, porque no te voy matar como tú los mataste a ellos! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea maldito cobarde!_

_Peter se levantó lentamente del suelo, con la varita temblando en su mano apunto a Sirius (o eso creyó el)_

_— ¡TU LOS MATASTES! ¡ERAS SU AMIGO! ¡A LILY Y A JAMES, SIRIUS! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? —Peter empezó a gritar, mientras Sirius lo miraba confundido y algunos muggles se acercaban cada vez más— ¡ASESINO! ¡LOS VENGARE! ¡JURO QUE LOS VOY A VENGAR! _

_Sirius estaba tan descolocado por los gritos de Peter, y eso basto para que Peter dijera un potente hechizo que hizo volar casi todo el callejón a la vez que Sirius convocaba un "Protego" para cubrirse, pero eso no evito que fuera lanzado un par de metros. _

_Adolorido por el golpe, se levantó del suelo tratando de ver, pero el polvo provocado por el estallido no se lo permitía. Camino hacia donde debería estar el traidor._

_Sus ojos se abrieron completamente debido a la impresión. _

_¡Peter había huido! Solo se encontraba una túnica manchada de sangre, su varita y un dedo._

_Estaba a punto de aparecerse para encontrarlo… _

_Pero todo paso tan rápido… llegaron los aurores del Ministerio, culpándolo de la muerte de los Potter, acusándolo de ser partidario de Voldemort, acusándolo de la muerte de Peter Pettigrew y de algunos muggles._

_Hizo lo único que pudo hacer… _

_Reírse… reírse como un loco. Mientras se lo llevaban para encerrarlo en Azkaban._

**_Desde ese día Colagusano dejo de ser un mago que se convierte en rata, para ser una rata de verdad_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero les guste. <em>**

**_Nos leemos chicos. _**


End file.
